The present disclosure relates generally to the field of power systems for a sailing vessel. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a power distribution system including a DC bus and an appliance with a resistive element powered by the DC bus.
Sailing vessels, for example, may generally include an on-board power system with a 240 volt direct current (DC) power bus. When the vessel is underway, the DC power bus is generally powered by an on-board DC generator. Electric appliances that are configured to operate on AC power may be applied to the DC bus through an inverter. It may be advantageous to couple an electric appliance that is configured to operate on AC power directly a DC bus.